Intent On Relenting
by Neonhasbin-Rose
Summary: I,Rosalynn Michels, an average bookworm did not expect this. I am the only one in my family left. I am the only one going to Hogwarts to start anew. But, even I did not expect, to fall in love with the one I hate...Please Review;rated for future chapters.
1. Disclaimer and Authors Note

Intent on Relenting By: Neonhasbin-Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything else that is related or associated with that. I do not own the works and creations of J.K. Rowling. I do however own the storyline in which I create as well as the characters I create.

If you see something that needs fixing please let me know and I do not mind changing a few minor details. This goes for my other series No Dreams, and Shotgun Paralysis. Thanks and please review.


	2. Daydreaming Costs You Ch1

Author's Note: Why hello my fellow readers! To make it easier on you, instead of having two different sections for chapter one, I've put both sides together. I am also working on chapter two as we speak! Well, after I finish typing this. Anyways, after I post chapter two, I hope to see more reviews from you guys!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember things, a lot of things that I probably shouldn't remember. But one thing I remember most is the day I arrived at the King's Cross Station, standing on platform 9 ¾ with just my luggage and me, determined to lay low on my first year at Hogwarts.  
I remember gazing longingly at the maroon colored steam engine pulling numerous train carts behind it. I knew I was slightly disappointed at how there was no dining service (not at all like the muggle trains I was used to), but instead a nice woman pulling a trolley of sweets and pumpkin juice and knocking on my compartment so sweetly. I loved how the scenery flew past you, as you would be daydreaming while looking out the window. It was perfect, almost too perfect for my tastes.

Oh, you thought I was the one daydreaming and not paying attention? Well sorry to disappoint you, but shall I speak some of the truth that actually happened on September 1st. I suppose I should, but please notice, you have been forewarned.

I had absolutely no idea of what I was getting myself into, as I boarded the Hogwarts Express at 11 in the morning. I myself, as many of you should know, am not a morning person. If you crossed my path in the morning, you should notice that I am the bitchiest, sarcastic, nasty, evilest kind of girl and will most likely snap at you for no reason. This is why I sat alone I my own compartment in the train, a scowl upon my face, my hair falling messily out of my ponytail and covering my eyes, while listening to music that was blasting way too loud and glaring out the window at the countryside. And you would think that by the force and intensity of my glare would cause the glass in the window to melt.

I knew about a week ago I was the happiest person ever. I thought I would be able to attend my first year at Beauxbatons, not Hogwarts. I thought I would be able to hang out with all my friends at Beauxbatons, not Hogwarts. I thought I would be staying in France this year, not England. It was a major shock to me, and not a good shock either, this morning when I found out that I would not be attending the school of my dreams but instead going to the an English wizardry and witchcraft boarding school. Named the weirdest name ever, Hogwarts! Who in the bloody hell names a school Hogwarts?

I shifted in my seat and sighed before getting up, and heading outside of the compartment towards the restroom; I knew we had to be arriving soon and I wanted to make sure I at least looked okay. Never mind being happy, which I knew was never going to be possible here.

A few minutes later, I found myself looking at the reflection in the mirror. Was that the real me? If it was it really didn't look like it at all. My hair had a few charms on it, the dirty blonde strands falling into perfect order, causing it to be completely straight. My bangs were fringed and choppy (I liked how it looked); my icy blue eyes looking smokey with the thick black eyeliner and mascara I put on. I even looked good in my uniform, the shirt a little snug but fitted perfectly, the matching skirt a tad bit shorter than regulation, the black knee socks and matching black converse. I hated to admit it, but I looked good. My skin actually had color here; usually back in France I looked like a ghost walking the streets with my complexion because I had no color there.

I finished up in the bathroom, and after gathering all my belongings, I walked briskly back to my compartment. Little did I know, I was being watched the whole time.

Draco's POV (Point of View)

*Annoying…* was the only thought crossing my mind at the moment. Crabbe and Goyle were already up ahead of me, ever so often turning their stubby necks around to make sure they had my approval to continue walking. It was almost too easy to manipulate them. Correction: it WAS way too easy to give them orders, and them being the gullible timid gits they are, having them listen to my every word. If only Pansy was like that. I could feel her clingy to the side of my robes, her freakishly squeaky voice screaming shrilly ever so often while gushing over how hot I looked. Of course I already knew that, so as the two dim wits walked ahead, and pug-face droned on and on, I continued to zone out like I did every year when this happened.

This year was the same as every year, walking the train corridors once more as a prefect, dealing with the idiotic lackeys, the too easily swooned fan girls, and picking on the famous Potter and his trio of disgraces. It got boring, and I can't help to stop myself from wondering, what is the point of this? What is the point of attending a school filled with mud bloods? I already knew the answer to that.

And as I trapped myself within my now swiveling thoughts, I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on…well so far that is. Upon further inspection, she had waist-long dirty blonde hair with natural highlights, she looked to be about 5'7" or 5'9" in height; but of these simple things to catch my eye, there was only one thing that stood out the most. As she strutted down the corridor past me and quickly slipping into her own compartment, I noticed she had the weirdest look on her face. It was a look with so many emotions; discontentment, unhappiness, sadness, frustration, and most of all she looked like she was pissed off beyond belief. *Bloody hell, wonder who twisted her knickers..* I thought as I walked past the compartment she went into. I had noticed it was empty and she sat near the window, glaring at it, like that would help whatever problem she had. Before I could think on it any longer, I looked up ahead and noticed a Ravenclaw girl I knew from the summer; and let me tell you I knew her well. *Might as well have some fun.* I thought as I returned an all-knowing smirk, after receiving a very seductive grin. Looks like the baggage cart was going to be occupied for the last few hours of the train ride.


End file.
